Purchasers of routers for networking computers in a home, small office, or distribution center, for example, frequently return the routers after purchase. The reason for the high-return rate is that many customers/users/purchasers are not network savvy and cannot get the router configured properly. This problem commonly occurs when the customer is attempting to network existing personal computers (PCs) together through a broadband modem using a router.
For legacy equipment, and for some new broadband installations, a service provider typically sends a technician to install and connect a customer's PC to a broadband modem. Subsequently, the customer may decide to insert a router to network their PCs and/or add firewall, for example. These must be properly configured. Many customers try to configure the router, fail to do so, and then return the router after the configuration failure. This creates a high product return rate due to the difficulty of installation.